It happened one night
by Chibi Epona
Summary: Inuyasha is poisoned, some fluff thrown in, much more to come, so stay tuned!


Author's notes! Well I'd love some feedback, so if you got something to say then say it! Just so you know this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha Fanfic! Also Sango will be in the later chapters she's away, somewhere! So sit back and have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome Move!" Screamed Inuyasha. Putting on a burst of speed pushing her out of the way of the rapidly approaching demons claws. On any given day killing this Youkai this would have been a piece of cake, at least if it wasn't for a shikon shard. The youkai swung her claws making contact with Inuyasha's shoulder, coming down in a jumbled heap he let out a small gasp of pain as they made contact with the hard rocky ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you ok?" Asked Kagome frantically. With a look of worry on her face she squirmed out from underneath Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm fine women, tell me where the shard is." He gruffly replied.  
  
"Its, its in her right hand."  
  
Pushing himself up with his left arm, and drawing Tetsusaiga, he charged at the youkai. This Youkai wasn't particular strong or fast, she was grossly out of proportion having a very large head and long sharp claws. In one swipe the female Yokai's hand was flung through the air, and in another completely cut in half. "Get the shard Kagome, I think I'm going to pass out." The last words were slurred as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and slumped down on the rocky terrain.  
  
Panic in her eyes and voice, Kagome raced over to where the still form of Inuyasha lay. Kneeling down she placed his still head in her lap, and gently stroked his long silver hair. Images of the last time she held him flashed before her eyes, he had turned human under the new moon and was badly poisoned "Inuyasha, please talk to me. Please open your eyes and tell me what's wrong, please, oh please don't do this to me." Tears started to well in her eyes threatening to pour out.  
  
"Do what to you?" replied Inuyasha as he painfully cracked open his yellow eyes.  
  
The threatening tears poured out in two small streams, "I thought you were going to die."  
  
"Of course not silly girl I still have things I have to do and say." Lifting his right arm he gently wiped away the salty tears, "please don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was scared," she sobbed, "Please tell me what I can do to help you," her voice calmed down slightly. Continuing to stroke his silky hair, she noticed his ears were pinned down and his eyes were becoming glazed over.  
  
"I think I was poisoned by that Youkai, I'll be fine in a little while Kagome. I just need some rest"  
  
'He always talks with such compassion when I scared or he's hurt, he's no longer the same old Inuyasha I first met.' Then realization hit her, memories coming back from a few minutes before, "because of me your hurt, if you didn't push me out of the way of that Youkai you wouldn't have been poisoned. As always everyone gets hurt because of me." Now the small streams of tears turned larger splashing down upon Inuyasha's pale face.  
  
"Please don't cry, it's not your fault, you didn't know. I should have been more careful, it's my fault.  
  
It's my fault rang through Kagome's head, 'had this really been the first time he took the blame for something,' she thought to herself. Wiping her tears away she said, "we have to get you up and to Kaede's, I'm sure she has something for you." Standing up she placed her arms around his and attempted to pull him up. Looking down she noticed he had once again shut his eyes, "please Inuyasha you must open your eyes and get up!"  
  
Mustering the last of his strength he opened his eyes and leaned against Kagome's small body. Placing his legs underneath of himself he propped himself up, leaning heavily on Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ready?" Asked Kagome in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Sure," he replied sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee! Kagomeeeeeeee! Where are you!" she heard off in the distance.  
  
"Shippou! Shippou is that you!" She hollered back across the vast expanse. "Please hurry Inuyasha is badly hurt." Taking a few steps they continued before Shippou came bounding up followed by an out of breath monk.  
  
"Kagome what has happened," panted Miroku leaning on his staff.  
  
"We were attacked, and Inuyasha was poisoned, we need to get him back to Kaede's." She ordered  
  
Nodding Miroku replied, "Here I'll carry him."  
  
"Thank-you Miroku," replied Kagome. Taking a step forward she helped the still form of Inuyasha onto the back of the Buddhist priest.  
  
"Kagome?" Asked Shippou, putting his arms in the air in an attempt to get Kagome to pick him up.  
  
Bending down she picked up the young fox child and cradled him in her gentle arms. "Don't worry everything will be fine. The shikon shard! I left it back where we killed the youkai. Miroku you take Inuyasha to the village, Shippou and I will go get the shard." Putting on a fake smile she added, "don't worry its only like a quarter of a mile away, we'll be fine."  
  
"Kagome I think I should go with you." Justly replied Miroku  
  
"Miroku go!" she yelled, feeling worse than she already did. "We will be fine!" With that she stomped off to clam the shard.  
  
  
  
Howdy! Well let me know what you think? And let me know if I should continue! As you know this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic, so go easy on me (. On another note, I'd love to have a beta reader. E-mail me at Chibieponamlp@hotmail.com Hopefully next chapter will be longer! 


End file.
